Pink and Blue
by Naruto7771
Summary: Rated: M (just to be safe)...SasuNaru...ItaDei...Cancer is involved... What will happen when Naruto has to deal with a boyfriend he hasn't seen since high school who still loves him and a chronic illness he is currently suffering from? Only time will tell...How will their past together play a role in the future?


**Pink And Blue by: Naruto7771**

**(SasuNaru~Maybe MPREG (idk) ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the right to my imagination. :)**

_Naruto POV:_

Running. I was running away from everything as fast I could. I didn't bother looking back to see how far the nurses and doctors were from me, I just kept running until I reached the entrance of the hospital. The doors slide open automatically. I felt free for once, when I breathed in a fresh breeze that had swept by my burning lungs. I kept running until I got into the near by woods and hid in some of the large bushes. Watching the nurses hopelessly pass by, frantically looking for me, I was finally able to relax and sat down on the ground. Slowly, a smile appeared on my face, I couldn't believe I had actually out run all those medical staff, gotten away, and in the end _not _had to get my chemotherapy. However a strong wave of pain hit my chest area after a few hours of hiding. That was a bad sign. The lump was starting to bother me, again. So I got up and set out towards the road to find someone to help me out for the day.

_Sasuke POV:_

I got in my car and set out. Going to see my brother and his fiancé, I felt almost exhausted from just thinking about it. They always liked to do so much and had a lot to prepare for. It was annoying because they liked to drag me along with them to choose colors and when they fought over something to pick they'd ask me but I'd most of the time ignore them. They were practically children in adult bodies.

As I drove smoothly by a woodsy area, pulled down my mirror to check my hair. Just for a second I didn't pay attention to the road and it felt as if a deer hit my car. I stopped abruptly to see what it was. When I came around the front I saw an unconscious guy in front of my car. He was wearing a hospital gown and for some reason he looked familiar. Could it be?

_3rd Person POV: _

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in the chambers of an unknown household. He tried not to panic, knowing that it would only make matters worse than what they already were. Steadily, he got out of the bed and tried to investigate what he could to figure out whose room this was.

After a few minutes Naruto heard a few knocks on the door, quickly climbed back into bed, and hid under the covers like a child.

The door opened and a pair of shoes were heard walking into the room. The person to whomever they belonged to said, "I know you're awake, dobe."

To Naruto's amazement he recognized the owner of that voice. He scurried out from under the cover and came face-to-face with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, his old schoolmate and rival.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

The raven smirked and replied, "So, you remember me, dobe. Not that I'm surprised, we do have quite a history together."

Naruto blushed, remembering that Sasuke and he had been together in class since he was pretty sure kindergarten.

"So how's your brother?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"I know what you're doing, dobe. Your trying to avoid the main topic of this discussion and my brother is fine. He's actually getting married in a few months." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Oh, that's great! I hope Itachi's happy. He was always so nice to me." Smiling to himself, Naruto recalled his past memories of Itachi and Sasuke.

Sasuke's face became indifferent and said, "Yeah, Diedara is a good guy and my brother is really into him. But enough of that I want to know why you left school a week before graduation and why did you were in a hospital gown when I found you."

Naruto frowned and lay against the headboard of the bed. Then, tears started to rush down his face. Sasuke asked, "Why are you crying?"

With a simple reply, Naruto said, "It's because life sucks."

Sasuke looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed loudly, he was reluctant to let Sasuke know the truth, but he owed him an explanation for everything he had done for him so far. With that decided, Naruto took off the top part of his hospital gown to reveal to Sasuke what truly was wrong with him.

Once Sasuke saw the blonde's chest he noticed that their was a lump on his breast. His nipple was strange as well, it was inverted. One of his breasts were larger than the other probably due to swelling. Sasuke noticed everything but still couldn't believe what he was seeing because these were all only some of the symptom for male breast cancer. He walked up to Naruto and his eyes carefully examined every inch of the left side of the chest comparing it to the right side. When examining Sasuke accidentally touched Naruto's swollen nipple and the blonde howled out loud in pain. He cringed back and silent tears started streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly, the Uchiha noticed just how serious this had gotten. The blonde couldn't even be touched without experiencing a painful meltdown. The raven sat next to the smaller man in the bed and caressed has hair until the wave of pain passed. By then, Naruto had finally finished whipping away all his tears and had fallen asleep again.

* * *

About an hour later, Naruto awoke again but, now, he heard multiple voices coming from outside the bedroom. With an unexpected entry, Itachi walked into the room followed by Sasuke and a guy with long blonde hair, whom Naruto expected to be Itachi's fiancé.

Itachi walked around the bed and ruffled the blonde's hair, "It's been a long time since we last met Naruto; how are you feeling?"

Naruto shrugged, however, became concerned when Itachi removed his hand from his head and blonde strands of hair followed with it. Naruto felt as if he were a dog during shedding season. Itachi took note of all the blonde hair that had so easily streamed on to his hand and said, "My, such soft loose hair, doesn't it belong on a head?" Itachi tried to joke but it didn't make the situation any better.

Sasuke, then interrupted his brother, impatiently, and said, "Aniki,I know you want to catch up with Naruto, but can we do that later. I believe we have greater problems on our hands."

The younger raven's brother nodded, "Alright Naruto, I need to see your chest for a minute."

Nervously Naruto asked, "Are you like some kind of doctor?"

Itachi smiled and said, "I am. I work at the hospital. It's actually quite amusing because just yesterday the entire hospital was in a panic frantically searching for a run away patient. He was described to be a blonde boy, fully grown, had a loud voice, was around the ages of 18-19, and that he had been last seen on his way to get his third chemotherapy treatment. Later on when I was ready to leave they showed me a picture of the patient to make sure that if I were to find him I would return him to the hospital." There was a long pause but then Itachi broke it by asking, "Naruto, why did you run away?"

By then, Naruto was in tears again he knew Itachi was going to report his where about and send him back if not Itachi then Sasuke would. "I had no choice." Was all he said.

Itachi continued,"Why did you not have a choice? You always have a choice when it comes to decision making."

Naruto cried, "Well, when your being forced into chemotherapy only because your parents are paying for it and don't even bother to come visit you anymore or at least once a week you can call me and tell me how great life in a hospital is!"

Itachi winced at the remark, "Naruto don't be foolish chemotherapy is supposed to help people with certain bodily conditions. You shouldn't be rejecting it if you know you need it."

"But Itachi-san you don't understand, it hurts really bad just the treatment itself. It's ruining me! I'm always feeling nauseous or I'm actually vomiting or I'm losing my hair or I'm just altogether feeling too tired to get up from bed and do anything. They have me on special diets so I can't just eat what I want and somedays like when I have to get my chemotherapy I can't eat anything at all. And-" Itachi cut Naruto off there.

"Alright enough was your babbling, remove your shirt so that I may examine you." Itachi demanded, and Naruto did so.

Once Itachi saw the lump on Naruto's breast, he automatically became suspicious as to the disease it was. But then Itachi noted something out side of just that.

"Naruto lift your arms." He said and Naruto did. Itachi saw it then, they were axillary lymph nodes. "Diedara," he called out to his fiancé, "come take a look at this."

Diedara was a nurse practitioner at the hospital but was studying to become a doctor. He currently worked as a nurse in the ER but had changed his shifts from morning to later at night so that in the morning he had time to think about his wedding.

He did as Itachi said and saw the nodes. He knew from his studies, that sometimes they were an early sign of cancer, breast cancer to be exact. He gasped silently and with concern said to Itachi, "But he's so young. It's impossible."

When Diedara noted that comment, Sasuke's worry grew ten-fold. Itachi noticed this and calmly replied, "Nothing is impossible in the medical field, it can be rare but not impossible."

Naruto then let his arms drop to his sides with Itachi's signal. Sasuke serious face stared down at his older brother, "What's wrong with him Itachi?"

Itachi didn't have the heart to look at his baby brother but just replied plainly, "We'll talk outside Sasuke." Then the older raven asked Naruto, "Have you been having any memory problems lately since you started your chemo sessions?"

Naruto hesitated to answer for he did not want to give too much away but in the end he nodded.

Itachi sighed then got up and got something out of his doctor's bag which he had carried in with him, and gave it to Naruto. It was a tiny notepad. The blonde smiled, at least not he would be able to remember something if he wrote it down, he thought to himself.

"How bad is your memory?" The taller raven asked.

"Well," Naruto started, "Sometimes when I was in the hospital I would wake up in my room and not even remember why I was there so the nurses had to tell me all over again. My past is getting hazier and hazier as the chemo session go on, but when I saw Sasuke he sort of jogged some of my old memories back."

"Such as?" Itachi asked. He wanted to know how badly and how far his memory had been effected.

"Ah, Sasuke and I have been in the same class and grade since kindergarten?"

"Not quite but, close enough." Sasuke commented.

Naruto nodded and continued, "Our parents are good friends with each other even though Sasuke and I got into a lot of fights as kids. I think it was because Sasuke was serious and got the best grades and I was the class clown and got the worst ones, right?"

"Yep, that one was defiantly on queue." Sasuke remarked again.

Naruto stuck his tongue out, childishly, at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto, then, frowned and admitted, "I don't really remember much after a _certain_ event. After _that, _everything is like a huge blur that I'm trying to depict and remember but for some reason I can't even though I've already lived everything." More tears rushed down the blonde's face, he was so desperate to have answers.

Itachi started, "Well let's start by the event, what event was it that you remember most clearly and we can build off of there."

"Well, it's always the same one, you, me, Sasuke, and your parents in what I think I remember as your house." Naruto started,

Sasuke walked out of the room, then, because he knew where this was going. This was the story of the assassination of his parents.

**A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW VERY PREDICTABLE OF ME TO START ANOTHER SASUNARU WHILE IM STILL WRITING ONE,OH AND THE SECRET LIFE OF A TEENAGE MERMAN WILL BE UPDATED SHORTLY (MAYBE IN THE NEXT FE DAYS OR SO) SAME WITH THE SECRET AGENTS OF THE BLACK ORDER! THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME...I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
